Shi no gyō/Baby's Corner
category:Shi no gyō Segments of Shi no gyō Baby's corner is the first segment of Shi no gyō, filled with thousands of groups all fighting to get into Massacre Mountain. Areas God's Awakening God's Awakening is the massive gate between Earth and Shi no gyō. There, many people with mutual respect for one another await, trying to end the lives of those trying to enter Shi no gyō. There are numerous statues here, all of which are of the leaders of groups that reside here. It is presumed that God's Awakening is floating, as Caesar Salad had no reason to create land under the sea in this area. God's Awakening is a flat surface of a concrete-like material, held up by wooden bars underneath - these wooden bars probably are on something with buoyancy. God's Awakening is where 60% of those that enter Shi no gyō die. Castle-land Castle-land is adjacent to Toilet of the unknown (Totu) and is a massive area that covers almost an entire quarter of Baby's Corner. It is filled with old fashioned knights and dragons, as well as many castles. In the middle of all of this is Creamie Castle, a castle covering about a 6th of Castle-land's area. It has a coliseum built into the side, and is owned by royal butler (and antagonist of Baby's Corner arc), Tagara Hoisentoe. Underneath Castle-land is 'Castle W0rkplace' (notable for, like F4CT0RY_01, being a lab of dangerous chemicals and having a 0 instead of a o in it's name), a lab that creates the dragons in Castle-land using a strange and unknown formula. Not much is known about Castle W0rkplace, as it was only reveled when Timmy blew half of Castle-land up. It is presumed that the many scientists there only do their research to create the warrior dragons Hoisentoe uses, nothing more. Totu Toilet of the unknown/Totu is a barren, radioactive wasteland used as a place to dump all of Castle W0rkplace's radioactive materials. Apparently, mutants live here, though the only ones seen were the sentient radioactive materials and the survivors of Hoisentoe's coliseum, who had only had a muscle increase from living there. Apparently, one breath of the air here can cure a cold, but also turn your lungs into mush. There are many hills here, each of which have a portable toilet on top (which, according to rumours, were placed there by a goblin). Duck McDuck also said that it should be impossible for anyone to survive here, but it seems they can. Also, the radioactive air is addictive, as the warriors from the coliseum said that they could not leave Totu as the air outside was 'boring'. Shopping Kingdom Shopping Kingdom is a town attached to Gambling Kingdom, and is next to a small beach. This village is apparently the only place in all of Shi no gyō that actually has children, as they are seen playing on the small beach. Shopping Kingdom has 9 restaurants, 7 bars, 3 jewelry shops, 15 clothes shops, 2 memorabilia shops, 6 DVD shops, 11 videogame shops, 13 book shops and 16 cafés. It also has 3 shopping malls, housing loads more shops. The town hall is a massive shopping mall, said to be the biggest in universe 2. The Blood Renegade (minus Timmy) stayed here as it appears to be the only calm place in all of Baby's Corner. It used to be the other half of Gambling Children until (for some unexplained reason) real babies were brought here (their parents must have taken the name 'Baby's Corner literally) and all of the parents voted to make it more child-friendly. It is supposed to be a safe-house, which no-one in Baby's Corner is permitted to attack under penalty of death. It also has a wharf and a little fun-fair, both of which are on the (very small) beach. Gambling Kingdom Gambling Kingdom is basically the small version of Casblanicoe. It is full of casinos and liquor shops, and is also very close to the little beach Shopping Kingdom also neighbors. The roads are painted black with white musical notes on, graffiti is everywhere, and literally 9/10 buildings there are casinos (the others are motels, hotels and liquor stores). Most of the children who stay in Shopping Kingdom during the day sleep in Gambling Kingdom's hotels during the night. Gambling Kingdom is often seen as a very aggressive place, with many of the conflicts that began in Gan sensō ending here. It is also where most of Baby's Corner's hitmen live. Gan sensō Gan sensō means 'gun war' or 'cancer war'. It is a dangerous area ruled over by 3 different mafia families. It is mainly compromised of a large shipbuilding dock, but also includes a small city, trapped by the mafia's tyrannical rule. It seems that anyone who enters this land is hunted down as soon as their presence is known. Not much else is known about this area. Desert Leytounek the pharaoh rules over Desert. It is literally just a massive desert that connects to the small beach next to Shopping Kingdom and Gambling Kingdom, with a few pyramids dotted around - so far, it is unknown what is in these pyramids, if anything at all. Leytounek lives either under the sand or in one of the pyramids. Nothing else is known about Desert. Baby Paradise This is when the sanity of the people working at RMPFTD becomes questionable. Baby Paradise is a place full of giant animatronic babies that seem to be stronger than 50% of the people in Baby's Corner. These babies eat and drink acidic food and drink - both of which they cannot get in their mouth, throwing the stuff around until they 'accidentally' kill their victim. Some say that they were built in Castle W0rkplace and others say that they came down from The End of the Line as The Battalion Rapscallion's weapon against people trying to gain entrance to Massacre Mountain. It also has massive building-blocks, made of a metal just weaker than Seiboi, and loads of really fat men dressed as babies who have tendencies to... explode??? The landscape is basically piles of half-chewed-up food as rivers of milk and puke. This place is really, really weird. It is also the first area of Baby's Corner Leytounek does not have power over - but who would want to control this place? Supernatural Music Supernatural Music (though it's name makes absolutely no sense whatsoever and sounds like an island of karaoke) is the final area of Baby's Corner, where all of the strongest warriors battle. It is a lot like God's Awakening, though much larger, as it is a battle to the death to get into the next segment of Shi no gyō, Massacre Mountain. This is by far the most dangerous part of Baby's Corner and the place Leytounek cannot control as he is on par with most of the fighters there. It is still unknown why this area is called Supernatural Music, but it is definitely floating, as it is tied to the back of a whale. This whale will infrequently drag Supernatural Music away from Baby's Corner and out to sea, but it will always return as Baby's Corner will play a song that sounds like a whale, making the whale come back to shore - perhaps this is the reason this area is called Supernatural Music? Baby's Corner Arc Lore After Shi no gyō was created by The Battalion Rapscallion and Caesar Salad, it was invaded by criminal organizations. While the other segments were turned into criminal societies, everyone fought to get into these societies. As a battle to pass through to these criminal utopias began, a warzone was formed. The people in the higher segments believed everyone in this warzone to be as weak as infants, not standing a chance against the higher segments, and was dubbed 'Baby's Corner' as a result. Later, Baby's Corner began to gain landmarks and societies like the higher segments, and some people opted to stay here. Though it is still a warzone in God's Awakening and Supernatural Music, most of the other places are well established friendly towns (apart from Baby Paradise and Gan sensō). At some point, the 13 Seiboutenkai entered Shi no gyō. They passed through Baby's Corner easily, and returned the way they came (with 'Iron-Jaw' Maiden going on a massacre). On a later date, Leytounek the pharaoh returned and made himself the god of Baby's Corner. Swordsman of Death When the Blood Renegade arrive at God's Awakening, the swordsman of death (later revealed to be Manu Rerone, the world's greatest badass, going by the name Deathboy) slices apart a galleon and disappears. Timmy says that this place looks fun, and the Blood Renegade enter Shi no gyō. Everyone waiting at the entrance laughed at the Blood Renegade, saying that they had no chance against them, as the Swordsman of Death would end their lives right then. That did not happen, as Deathboy had already left. The fighters at God's Awakening took on the Blood Renegade, but Timmy told Carghnoss to defeat everyone there alone to prove that he was worthy of the Blood Renegade. Carghnoss did, and Timmy welcomed him as their newest member. Duck McDuck questioned who this 'Swordsman of Death' was, but Timmy told him to forget about it and the truth would eventually be revealed. Bloodwrack notes that God's Awakening is propped up on wooden bars that disappear into the sea, and he wonders how deep. Duck McDuck reminds him that this is a different dimension, so there might be no bottom, so they shouldn't fall in. Orsentden agrees, saying he can't go around catching everyone or he'll run out of ammo. Duck McDuck realises that Timmy has disappeared and says that they need to speed up or they'll never find their leader. Bloodwrack tells Carghnoss that he's done a very good job on this massacre, and Carghnoss thanks him. Meanwhile, Timmy is approaching Castle-land, intrigued by why there are so many castles when most of the people in Baby's Corner could easily destroy them. Duck McDuck notices that the only two ways to go now are a post-apocalyptic wasteland that the people of God's Awakening believe the Swordsman of Death has gone (Totu) or a massive citadel of castles (Castle-land). Bloodwrack assumes that Timmy would go the way the Swordsman of Death went so he could see this strong opponent, so Bloodwrack leads them that way. Duck McDuck warns them that the toxic gasses in that area could easily wear down every last life Bloodwrack has, but Carghnoss agrees and they begin to walk towards Totu. Timmy has already been ambushed by some knights who are obeying commands from someone. Timmy leaves them alive as to discover their employer, hoping that it is the Swordsman of Death so he can meet and defeat this opponent that has the power to make everyone in all of Shi no gyō fear him. Timmy is lead through the citadel and meets Meatdragon, a humanoid lion and knight. Meatdragon warns Timmy that Castle-land has never let anyone leave alive, and now he is Hoisentoe's prisoner. Timmy asks who Hoisentoe is, and Meatdragon replies that he is one of the 6 great powers that rule over Baby's Corner. Timmy is still curious to who the other 5 are when seven knights pass by him, holding an elephant. The elephant has a massive cut along it's side with it's intestine hanging out. Meatdragon notices Timmy's curiosity and tells him that the elephant failed to gain freedom in the coliseum and it will be brought to their toilet (Toilet of the unknown/Totu). Timmy asks if he is to be brought to the coliseum, but Meatdragon tells him that he will have to spend the rest of his time as a slave or as a prisoner, if not to be hung in the gallows. Another knight says that someone of the level of Hoisentoe has no time for small fry and Timmy might as well give up. Timmy asks them if Swordsman of Death is another of the great powers that rule over Baby's Corner, but Meatdragon seems scared of the name and instead tells him that Swordsman of Death is the only being powerful enough to be an assassin in Shi no gyō. Hoisentoe's Coliseum Duck McDuck has built some breathing equipment for Bloodwrack, Orsentden and Carghnoss while he is in his mech, and they are travelling through Totu. Halfway to one of the mountains, Bloodwrack notices something coming towards them. It is a large muscular man whose eyes are much too big for his head. Carghnoss asks why he is here, and the man says that he managed to survive in Hoisentoe's coliseum, but was thrown into their toilet. Duck McDuck asks if his eyes are hereditary or caused by the mutation of the wasteland but the man says that they were just changed like that after intensive training... and being beaten around in the coliseum. The man warns them that it is safer to pass through Totu than Castle-land, as, unless you are one of Hoisentoe's knights, you will be hunted down and killed. He reveals that going through Castle-land will bring you through the area known as the border, a small grassy area that is frequented by campers, and through into Gan sensō, the area controlled by three mafia families, each one is known as one of the 6 great powers of Baby's Corner. He says that crossing paths with one of the six will mean instant death and that Hoisentoe, the ruler of Castle-land, is another of the six. Meanwhile, Timmy has been brought to Castle-land's slave market. He manages to get out of Meatdragon's line of sight and pretend he is looking for a slave to buy there. He finds a young girl there and buys her, before telling her that he's freed her and that she needs to escape. This sets off all of the alarms and Hoisentoe is alerted to the news that someone is liberating the slaves. All of Hoisentoe's top officers hunt down Timmy, but he eludes them by going into one of the many castles there. This castle is owned by one of Hoisentoe's top lieutenants, Piano, a musical enthusiast and one of the strongest people in Baby's Corner. He is also hunting down Timmy for his crime, so Timmy assumes he will be safe. He then finds Piano's wife and daughter, plotting to kill him and his son so they can escape to the border, from which they can pass through Gan sensō to Shopping Kingdom. Timmy enters, saying that he can probably trust them. They believe him to be one of Hoisentoe's allies, but he reveals he is a criminal responsible for liberating a young slave. Piano's wife says that she has been plotting to kill her husband as he is abusive and cruel to animals, as well as following every one of tyrannical leader Hoisentoe's orders. Piano's daughter says that her brother and uncle are also both like this and they need to stop. Piano's son enters the room with a flintlock pistol, planning to kill them for their treason, so Timmy uses some necromancy to teleport the young women straight to the border, as well as begin to use his BFMB, knowing that it will have no repercussions if everyone in the area is already evil. Hoisentoe uses his 'powers' to reveal his position to Timmy if Timmy would stop his BFMB. Timmy agrees and arrives at the coliseum. The strange muscular man explains that Castle-land is one of the examples of a working society in Baby's Corner, so, as a result, there is a lot of slavery and execution to keep everyone there in check. Hoisentoe achieved this with his power, and expanded Castle-land until it covered an entire quarter of Baby's Corner. He would have also took over Totu if the radioactive air hadn't been so deadly. Duck McDuck asks why he isn't dead then, and the man replies that he was beaten within an inch of his life in Hoisentoe's coliseum, and the gas here healed him unnaturally fast, but it is now addictive so he cannot breathe in normal air without it being 'tasteless' and also having severe withdrawal effects. The gas there can heal anything super quick - one breath of the air can cure a cold but will also turn your lungs to mush. The air here is so deadly that it gained it's name as 'Toilet of the unknown' as everyone just dumps their unneeded waste here. The man tells them to leave, get to Shopping Kingdom and meet Krei before the anger issues caused by the toxic gases kick in. At Hoisentoe's coliseum, Tagara Hoisentoe reveals himself as the butler of Baby's Corner, one of Baby's Corner's 6 great powers. He warns Timmy that this is his execution and he will keep sending down his generals until Timmy is dead. Timmy commands Hoisentoe to face him himself, shocking everyone.